Factory testing of semiconductor devices that dissipate significant heat require a means of transmitting heat from the device to the actual cooling element (e.g., an evaporator) being employed through a thermal interface medium or material (TIM) which is also referred to as a thermal interface device (TID). Typically in prior designs the TID has been implemented using a thin sheet of metal foil that is both very ductile and has a low thermal resistance (such as indium). While this type of TID works acceptably for capped semiconductor devices, it has limitations for use with bare-die devices and other situations such as where small die geometries, concentrated heat-flux, and bonding irregularities to the lead frame can contribute to insufficient surface contact and inadequate device heat conduction to the device cooler.